


The Incentive

by dinosaursmate



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boss Louis, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Office Sex, Rimming, Waiter Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaursmate/pseuds/dinosaursmate
Summary: Reason # 48 - To Reinforce Good Behaviour.---“God,” Louis muttered. “Someone’s horny.”“Fuck, Lou,” Harry whined. “I’ve not thought of anything else all evening.”Louis grinned. “Well. Congratulations on being on time, babe.”---Louis is Harry's boyfriend and boss, and together they come up with a novel way to improve Harry's punctuality.





	The Incentive

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Reason # 48 - To Reinforce Good Behaviour.
> 
> Thank you to my beta J!

“You’re late,  _ again.”  _ Louis sighed. “Why?”

“I’m so sorry, Lou.”

“I left you two hours ago and you were showered and dressed.”

Harry frowned. “I’m sorry, I just-”

“You procrastinated, I know. You do that.” Louis raised an eyebrow and sighed impatiently. “Look, get out on the floor and come and see me in the office on your break.”

“Sorry, love,” Harry offered.

“Go.”

Harry sighed, turning on his heel to head to the changing room. He quickly put on his clip-on tie and apron, feeling shitty. Louis seemed mad. Harry hated when Louis was mad.

Working at the restaurant with his boyfriend sometimes had its drawbacks, particularly since Louis was his manager. Still, it was lovely to be able to look at him whenever he wanted, to watch him working. Harry still got embarrassed when Louis caught him staring.

Harry barely saw Louis for the first half of his shift. It was a Tuesday night so it wasn’t particularly busy, and Louis tended to stay in the office to do paperwork when he wasn’t needed on the floor. When it was time for Harry’s break, he headed to Louis’ office. His heart was pounding nervously as he knocked on the door.

“Come in.”

Harry peeked around the door. “Hi.”

“Hiya, babe. Come in. Lock the door.”

Harry chewed on his bottom lip anxiously as he obeyed. He locked the door and sat down in the chair opposite Louis, the desk between them. He pushed his hands between his thighs. It was comforting to him when he was nervous.

“You need to pull yourself together, Harry.” Louis frowned. “I’m really sorry, but I have to give you a verbal warning.”

“What? Lou!” Harry whined. “No, no.”

“I have to, Harry. It’s out of my hands. You know I can’t give you special treatment, nor would I want to.”

“I’m only, like, five minutes late every time. Don’t do this to me.”

“Harry,” Louis said, rubbing his forehead. “When I agreed to get you a job here, we set boundaries. We said we’d be colleagues at work, and nothing more. Please don’t act as if I should let you off because of our relationship. That’s a bad place to go, and not only that, it looks bad in front of the rest of the staff.”

“Well, actually,” Harry said, cocking an eyebrow and feeling fire in his stomach. “I feel like you  _ do _ treat me differently sometimes. I feel like sometimes you’re harsher on me than you are on other people.”

“I’m not, Harry. If you feel like I’m doing that, please tell me there and then so we can address it. Please, can we not let this job get between us?”

Harry frowned, staring down at his thumbs which were peeking out between his legs. He nodded. “Okay.”

“Look, I’ll help you in any way I can, babe. Maybe we should leave at the same time and then you’d be, like, an hour and a half early for work.”

“No!” Harry whined. “I have too much shit to do to do that.”

“Well, you have to do something. Please don’t make me have to give you a written warning, Harry. How can I help? Let’s solve this together.”

Harry looked into the eager, beautiful eyes of this wonderful boy. Louis gazed softly at Harry, waiting to hear how he could help.

“Well, maybe you should reward me. Give me an incentive.”

Louis cocked an eyebrow sassily. “What, keeping your job isn’t incentive enough?”

“I thought you were going to help?!”

“Okay, okay!” Louis placated, frowning in thought. “What were you thinking?”

Harry smirked. “How about a blow job every night that I’m on time?”

“Oh, right! That kind of reward.” Louis let out a small laugh. “I dunno. I don’t think that’ll keep you on time for long.”

“Really? You don’t have confidence in your abilities?”

Louis snorted. “Please. Okay, how about this: If you’re on time all week, I’ll give you a blow job on Saturday night.”

“One blow job for four days of being on time?” Harry scoffed. “No fair.”

“I’ll give you a blow job in here. In the office.”

Harry’s eyebrows shot up and his eyes brightened. “In here? Okay. Interested.”

-

Wednesday, Thursday, Friday. Harry was on time all week and come Saturday, he grinned wickedly as Louis turned up to brief the staff, mirroring Harry’s grin when he saw him standing there, on time and ready to work.

“Well, well, well.” Louis nodded to Harry after the briefing, trying to stifle a smile. “He can turn up on time! For a whole week!”

“Yup. And  _ he _ is looking forward to his reward.”

“Shh!” Louis urged with a grin, looking around them to see if anyone was close enough to hear. “You earned it. Come see me on your break? Or would you prefer after work?”

Harry shook his head. “My break would be perfect.”

He went off to get started on his duties, feeling jittery and energised. The minutes ticked by slowly, but on the plus side, his customers seemed to appreciate his sprightly demeanour. When his break finally came around, he headed to the office but Louis was nowhere to be seen.

“Have you seen Louis?” he asked Lorraine, a fellow waiter. She shook her head. “Anyone seen Louis?”

“He’s with Rob. Got a problem with a customer,” another waiter replied.

Harry shifted his weight from his left foot to right, feeling like he couldn’t carry on if he didn’t get his reward. The anticipation had almost made him half hard (he had to keep making sure he wasn’t showing his arousal) and he’d never be able to concentrate on the rest of his shift like this.

Luckily, just as Harry was wondering if he should go for an emergency wank in the toilets, Louis rounded the corner and sighed.

“Harry, sorry. Got caught up with some guy who didn’t like the way his fish was looking at him.”

“What?” Harry laughed.

“Joking, the story’s long, I’ll tell you later.” Louis pushed the office door open. “Inside.”

Harry obeyed quickly, tripping over his own feet in his haste. Louis slammed the door shut behind them, locking it and pulling down the blind on the little window in the door. He sighed again, approaching Harry who was practically thrumming with anticipation.

“Mm, I’ve been looking forward to this all evening,” Louis whispered, slipping his hands onto Harry’s shoulders.

“Me, too.” Harry leaned in to kiss Louis. He’d never get tired of the sparks he still occasionally felt when they kissed, and this particular situation heightened the feeling and Harry groaned, open-mouthed against Louis’ lips. “We don’t have a lot of time.”

“Mm.” Louis pulled away from Harry, moving to the phone on his desk. He dialled a three-digit number. “Hiya mate, it’s Louis. I’m gonna be in a meeting for about fifteen minutes. Anything urgent, give me a ring, otherwise grab Janine for anything else.”

Louis unceremoniously hung up the phone and returned to Harry, who was untying his apron from around his waist. Louis kissed him sloppily as his hands moved to Harry’s belt, quickly pulling it undone and flicking open the button and fly of his trousers. Harry was growing hard at an impressive rate, and he could barely take it as Louis pushed his trousers to the floor and pulled his boxers down under his straining, hard cock.

“God,” Louis muttered, wrapping his fingers around Harry’s shaft. “Someone’s horny.”

“Fuck, Lou,” Harry whined. “I’ve not thought of  _ anything _ else all evening.”

Louis grinned. “Well. Congratulations on being on time, babe.”

Louis dropped to his knees dramatically and took Harry into his mouth. Harry swore in surprise and his fingers instinctively slid into the hair at the back of Louis’ neck. The feeling was unreal. Louis had given him blow jobs before, of course he had, but the setting gave this particular one a thrilling edge. Harry’s dick was out in Louis’ office. Louis was sucking him off  _ in his office. _

Harry stifled a moan between clenched teeth as Louis bobbed his head efficiently. They didn’t have much time and so Louis was moving swiftly, and the speed at which he brought Harry hurtling towards the edge was dizzying.

“Louis, Lou…”

Louis looked up at Harry, pressing his index finger to the corner of his stretched mouth to shush him. Harry pressed his lips together, a pitiful whine bubbling in his throat. Louis threw Harry a wink which didn’t help his need to vocalise, but he managed to stay quiet enough as Louis sunk down further, the tip of Harry’s cock hitting the back of his throat. Harry couldn’t help but cry out and his hips bucked, fingers tightening in Louis’ hair as he clenched his eyes shut, orgasm swiftly cresting. When Louis quietly moaned around Harry’s cock Harry started to come, hot and and fast down Louis’ eagerly swallowing throat. Louis’ tongue pressed into the underside of Harry’s shaft as he worked through his orgasm, and Louis moved his mouth ever so slightly as Harry started to come down.

Louis slid Harry’s cock from between his lips and sat back on his heels, panting and gazing up at Harry, who was trembling and blinking like a deer in headlights.

“Fucking hell. That was  _ hot.” _

“I hope you know I could get in a lot of trouble for this,” Louis said, cocking an eyebrow, ghost of a grin on his lips. “I think we’d better keep your rewards in the bedroom, next time.”

Harry’s eyes brightened as Louis stood to his feet. “Next time? What’s my next reward, then?!”

Louis licked his lips, folding his arms and watching Harry as he pulled his trousers back up, fixing his uniform. Harry grinned as he tucked in his shirt and tied his apron at the small of his back.

“Hmm, let’s see.” Louis pressed against Harry, tilting his head to kiss him. “I was thinking maybe we can do that thing you’ve been wanting to do for ages.”

Harry’s lips parted as if he needed extra oxygen. “The- really?”

“Yeah, babe. Be on time for the next two weeks and I’ll do it. I promise.”

“Two weeks?” Harry whined. His pout melted away when Louis raised his eyebrows. “Deal.”

-

After the initial week of getting to work on time, it was becoming easier for Harry. He wasn’t taking any chances. Harry would finally get to do something he’d wanted to do with Louis for ages, and it was a great incentive. He couldn’t wait, and some days he lost several minutes at a time daydreaming about his reward.

“Am I going to need to start a reward system to get you to pay attention?” Louis rasped in Harry’s ear. “Table six have been staring at you pointedly for five minutes.”

“Shit, sorry.”

“No swearing on the floor,” Louis gently chastised. “Babe, you’ll never complete your two weeks on time if I have to sack you.”

Harry smiled sweetly. “I’m gonna wash all your work trousers on sixty degrees so they shrink a bit and then I can ogle your arse.”

Louis sighed. “They won’t shrink, genius, they’ll just fade.”

Harry pouted as Louis impatiently urged him off to see table six. He really needed to focus on his job, on his customers. He could do with good tips so that he could buy Louis a huge bouquet of flowers after they do the thing. Fuck, Harry couldn’t wait. 

Harry obviously didn’t tell his colleagues about the reward system. Louis reckoned Head Office wouldn’t exactly approve of his methods, and as far as Harry’s colleagues knew, he was being monitored for his punctuality. 

Nobody knew about the earth-shattering blow job he had received a week ago in Louis’ office.

Harry was in a particularly good mood come Tuesday. He got on the bus with plenty of time to spare and he was dwelling on how easy it was, really, to be on time for work. He couldn’t even remember why he was always late. As his bus rounded a corner, blue lights dazzled Harry’s eyes. 

There had been an accident. The road was closed and the bus was on diversion. Shit. 

Harry chewed on his thumbnail anxiously. He’d been arriving to work half an hour early every day, leaving time for something like this to happen. Still, these diversions sometimes added a ridiculous amount of time to a journey and he was a bit concerned. He’d never forgive himself if he broke his deal with Louis. 

Time ticked away and his bus was yet to return to its usual route. Harry felt sick with nerves, which he thought said a lot about him. He doubted he’d get in any actual trouble if he was late considering he’d done so well for two weeks already, but sex being at stake was a whole other kettle of fish. 

The bus finally turned to join its usual route and Harry sighed with slight relief. He looked at his watch, and a wave of anxiety hit him afresh when he realised he  _ might _ make it in the nick of time. If they didn’t hit any traffic, that was.

When the bus  _ finally _ pulled in at Harry’s stop, he just thought…  _ fuck it.  _ When the doors opened, he leapt off and ran as fast as he could down the street. He dodged pedestrians, lampposts, roadworks, traffic… he made it into work and changed as quickly as he could, and he arrived for the briefing just as Louis was approaching.

Louis smiled round at his staff, stopping with slight alarm when he saw Harry. Harry could only imagine what he looked like; face red and blotchy, sweating, hair in disarray and he was trembling slightly from such a burst of exertion. He tried his best to listen to Louis’ notes for the evening and when Louis dismissed everybody, he grabbed Harry’s arm, holding him back.

“What happened to you?”

“God. Bus… Diversion… I ran. Babe, I ran fast.”

Louis’ mouth twitched into a smile. “Well, I admire your dedication to the cause, darling.”

Harry bit his lip, looking around for any eavesdroppers. “You know it. I just really wanna come from you and your-”

“Louis!” Janine called as she approached. “My till is glitching again.”

A smirking Louis cocked his eyebrow at Harry and as he sauntered off to help Janine, swayed his hips exaggeratedly as he went and Harry bit back a whine.

-

The next day, Louis had done an early shift and wasn’t there when Harry started work. 

“Make sure you tell Louis I was on time,” he’d said to Janine, Head Waiter who was taking the briefing.

“It shows up on the system if you’re late.”

“I know, but… can you just tell him?”

Janine raised her eyebrows. “Don’t you two live together?

“No!” Harry said defensively. “Not… technically. Not officially.”

“Okay, whatever. I’ll text him now, if it’s so urgent.”

“Thank you.” Harry wasn’t taking any chances.

-

“I’ve changed us both to an early for Saturday, if that’s okay,” Louis said through a mouthful of toothpaste. “So I can take you out for dinner. Presuming you’re on time tomorrow and Saturday, of course.”

Excitement and slight arousal churned in Harry’s gut as he pulled his long hair up into a bun. “Yeah, that’s great.”

Louis watched him in the bathroom mirror, smirking. “You’ve done really well these past few weeks.”

Harry hummed in agreement, pressing his chest against Louis’ back and slipping his fingers onto his hips, digging into the lovely soft flesh. “Mm, well. I couldn’t have done it without you and your promise of sexual favours.”

Louis smiled at Harry softly in the mirror reflection. “You looking forward to it, then? Saturday?”

_ “Fuck,  _ yes.” Harry grinned. “Um, but… you do  _ want _ to do it, right? You’re not just agreeing to because of me?”

Louis placed his hands over Harry’s, rubbing them gently. “I definitely want to, love. I just thought that it could be a treat, you know, special occasion. Save something new to do for our anniversary, or something.”

“Aw, Lou.” Harry smiled.

“But… I thought this was important.” Louis smirked. “The best reward.”

Harry leaned down to kiss Louis’ shoulder. “The best reward, indeed.”

“You know, even if I didn’t want to do it, I’d still do it. I’d do anything you asked me to.”

“Really?” Harry asked, sceptical. “What if I wanted to wee on you?”

Louis shrugged. “I’d let you do it.”

“What?” Harry’s eyes widened incredulously. “You’d let me  _ piss on you?” _

“Yes, babe, if that was something you wanted to do. Wouldn’t do anything for me, but if you got pleasure from it, then I’d do it.”

“That is so nice.” Harry pouted fondly. “I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

“For the record, I don’t want to piss on you.”

“Thank God. I was starting to think… that maybe…”

Harry giggled, squeezing Louis’ hips even tighter.

-

Harry couldn’t stop smirking. Louis couldn’t stop smirking. 

Saturday’s briefing was strange to most of the early shift staff, because Louis seemed distracted. It wasn’t like him, and that made Harry smile even more. How Harry was going to get through this shift, he had no idea. It was heart-warming to see that Louis was suffering too.

Last night, Louis and Harry had spent a rare night apart. Louis spent most of his time these days at Harry’s flat, spending maybe one night a week at his own place. Harry hadn’t slept wonderfully in the bed on his own, but he knew Louis had done it to heighten the anticipation of date night. Reward night.

Louis, somewhere, had found a pair of black trousers that were so tight they were straining across his ample arse, and Harry resented him for it. They were so tight, in fact, that when Louis dropped his keys on the floor, he had to get Janine to pick them up for him.

“What on earth are you trying to do to me?” Harry murmured to Louis as he punched table ten’s lunch order into the till, Louis drying glasses next to him. “I’m on the verge of walking around with a semi, babe.”

“Your apron will hide it, at least.”

Harry scoffed and dropped his left hand down by his side, brushing against the insanely firm swell of Louis’ bum. “You’re a monster.”

Louis turned to him, slowly licking his lips. “Is that right?”

“You know, I could just talk you to full hardness, right now.” Harry popped his hip and placed his hand on it. “In those trousers, you’d start to get a bit uncomfortable.”

“You watch your step, young man,” Louis replied airily. “Or I won’t accompany you home after our KFC dinner.”

“Can you two just… stop?” Lucie, one of Harry’s colleagues complained. “You two are gross.”

Harry beamed, always proud of being gross and in love. 

-

Harry didn’t know where Louis was taking him, but he’d gone for a nice shirt paired with his favourite pair of black skinny jeans.

By ‘favourite pair’, what he meant was  _ Louis’ _ favourite. They just seemed to cling to him in the perfect way, the rip in the back of the right thigh always, without fail, caught Louis’ attention. Ripped jeans may have been a tad inappropriate for a nice meal out but Harry didn’t care if it meant that Louis would be drooling over him. Even more than usual, of course.

Louis gave a brief knock before walking into the changing room. He stopped in his tracks when he spotted Harry, slowly dragging his eyes down his boyfriend’s body.

“You’re wearing those.”

“Good observation, babe.” Harry looked down at his own legs. “Are they okay to wear tonight?”

“They’re… yeah.”

“Good.” Harry grinned. Louis had changed into a pair of trousers that fitted him a bit more comfortably and he was wearing a dark grey shirt, tucked into his trousers and generously unbuttoned at the neck. Harry wanted to pop a couple more buttons open and put his mouth on Louis’ collarbones. “You look lovely.”

Louis levelled him with a smile and crooked his elbow. “You ready?”

Harry nodded, slotting his arm into Louis’ and letting him lead him through the restaurant. Harry stifled a grin as they were met with wolf whistles from their colleagues. He looked over his shoulder at a huddle of waiters by the bar and spied Stephen staring at Louis’ arse. Stephen had told Harry a couple of weeks ago that Louis was a ‘gay wet dream’. Harry knew. He waved over to them, waggling his fingers indulgently.

“Now,” he said, turning back and looking at Louis as they exited the restaurant. “You’re not  _ really  _ taking me to KFC, are you?”

“Well, where else can I take you with all those holes in your jeans?”

Harry swatted him on the arm. “Tell me!”

“We can go somewhere else if you want,” Louis said. “But I was thinking of that Turkish restaurant down the road? Remember we went there when it first opened?”

“On our third date, yeah. I remember.” Harry smiled. “Sounds great.”

Harry opted for a haloumi salad and stole a couple of bits of chicken from Louis, who ordered chicken shish. They shared a dessert of ice cream and as they were walking out of the restaurant and heading towards the bus stop, Harry realised he’d been having such a lovely time on their date that he’d pushed to the back of his mind that he was getting his reward tonight. He remembered with a jolt as they arrived at the bus stop and Louis reached for his hand. 

“Did I tell you that Phil-”

“Who the hell’s Phil?” Harry asked in confusion.

“My flatmate,” Louis responded, amused. “Silly. Anyway, he’s grown this massive beard. When I was home the other day, I was like, ‘mate, what the fuck’s that?’”

“Does it suit him?”

“Phil? With a full beard? Nah, babe. It looks awful.”

Harry giggled as they got on the bus. At night, it didn’t take too long to get back to Harry’s and twenty minutes later they were walking through his front door. Something was thrumming under his skin, a mixture of anticipation and nervous excitement. Why was he nervous? 

“I need a drink,” he announced. He threw his keys on top of the post on the hall table and headed into the kitchen. “You want a beer or something, babe?”

“No, I’m okay,” Louis said, trailing into the kitchen after him and promptly pulling himself up to sit on the worktop. “What are you having?”

Harry pulled the fridge door open, pouting. “Glass of white.”

He poured a small amount of wine into a tumbler, downing half of it and standing between Louis’ legs, leaning his forearms on his thighs. Louis took the glass from his hand and took a sip.

“Get your own!” Harry protested but made no move to stop him. 

“We’ve never had sex in here,” Louis mused. “You could blow me, right here.”

“It’s the  _ kitchen,  _ Lou.” Harry shook his head. “Gross. And what would Liam say?”

“Liam lives here about the same amount I live in my own flat.”

Harry shrugged, quickly downing the rest of the wine. Louis raised his eyebrows but didn’t comment. Instead, he closed the gap between his thighs, squeezing Harry between them. Harry looked up at him, placing his palms on Louis’ thighs and digging his fingertips in slightly. The energy in Harry’s veins was quickly turning to arousal and he let out a small moan, pushing his hands up to Louis’ hips. 

“You’re so gorgeous, Lou. I’m lucky to have you.”

Louis let out a brief laugh. “I’m the lucky one. As much as I love squeezing you between my thighs, can I get down so we can go to your room?”

“I’ll carry you.”

“Like fuck will you carry me.” Louis laughed again and got himself down from the worktop, jostling Harry out the way with his legs. As soon as his feet hit the floor he grabbed Harry and pulled him close, kissing him. He wasted no time in pushing his tongue into Harry’s mouth, snaking his fingers under Harry’s shirt to pull it up over his head. 

“Hey,” Louis whispered. “If you ever need to implement a reward system for me, can one of my rewards be a blow job on the worktop?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Yes, fine. Look, it’s been a long day. I’m gonna have a quick shower.”

“Now?”

“Yes, now. Especially now.” Harry smiled reassuringly and gave Louis a brief kiss. “I’ll only be a few minutes. Go and sit in my room, and be good.”

“Hm, I can’t promise anything,” Louis remarked. “Be quick.”

Harry jumped in the shower and cleaned himself as thoroughly and as quickly as he could. He never really liked being away from Louis and he often suggested they showered together. Louis was never up for it (mainly because it’d make him late for work) but persisted in suggesting it all the same.

Harry pulled on an old pair of joggers and a t-shirt and headed into his room. Louis was idly scrolling through his phone and when Harry walked in he dropped it onto the nightstand.

“Why did you bother putting clothes on?” Louis asked with a grin.

“Come here,” Harry said. Louis was still fully dressed, having abandoned only his shoes. He padded over to Harry, who grabbed hold of his hips. “Because I want you to take them off.”

“Oh, it’s  _ that  _ kind of evening?” Louis replied.

“You’ve made me wait  _ all this time  _ for this, we’re doing it properly.”

Louis just gave him a nod before pressing his lips to Harry’s, slow and tentative. Little butterflies fluttered in Harry’s tummy. Louis had nailed the exact way to kiss him to make his knees literally go weak, and Harry had to cling to Louis a bit firmer to stay upright. Louis nibbled on Harry’s lower lip before pulling away slightly to admire the fact he knew Harry would be trembling.

“I love you,” Harry murmured.

“Love you, too.” Louis kissed Harry again, languid, unhurried. His fingertips danced just under the hem of Harry’s t-shirt, tickling at his skin. Louis pushed the t-shirt up, sliding his palms up Harry’s sides and when he reached his armpits, Harry lifted his arms and Louis discarded the t-shirt. He had moved his mouth to Harry’s neck, now, and Harry started to whine as he felt himself growing harder and harder.

“Can we… on the bed,” Harry mumbled. “I can’t stand.”

Louis pulled away, gazing at Harry with a dizzying amount of love in his eyes. He led a weak-legged Harry to the bed, laid down and pulled Harry on top of him. Harry could focus more like this, and he straddled Louis and began to undo his shirt buttons. Nipping at Louis’ collarbones, he ground his hips down onto Louis’, erections rubbing together deliciously.

“Alright, babe.” Louis ran his hands down Harry’s back and pushed his fingertips under the waistband of Harry’s joggers. He pushed them down over the swell of Harry’s arse. “How do you wanna do this?”

Harry’s heart started to pound. He took a breath, leaning back and shucking the joggers off. He was naked, and Louis was still fully clothed, shirt unbuttoned to his abdomen. The fact that Louis was fully clothed just served to heighten Harry’s arousal for some reason.

“All fours.”

They switched places so that Louis sat back on his heels. He watched Harry position himself on all fours, sticking his arse up in the air and leaning his weight on his forearms. Louis shuffled around and placed himself behind Harry, between his legs. 

Harry dug his fingers into the pillow, bracing himself. The feeling of Louis’ hot, dry palms on his arse cheeks made him tremble. Louis kneaded, pressing his fingertips in and squeezing the flesh, and Harry whined pitifully, pushing his face into the pillow. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Louis whispered, breath hot on Harry’s right cheek, where he pressed a kiss. “Beautiful.”

Harry swallowed hard as he felt the tip of Louis’ nose nudge against his crack. Louis’ thumbs pulled at his cheeks, parting them and Harry clenched his fists tighter into the pillow. Louis’ lips ghosted over his hole and he felt like he wanted to scream.

Louis kissed him as he usually did; soft, lingering, wet. Harry couldn’t help but rock back, trying to feel more of Louis on him. Louis grabbed him firmly by the hips, stilling him. Harry whimpered, his right hip feeling sore from the tense way he was holding himself. 

“Babe,” Louis murmured against Harry’s hole, which fluttered a little in response. “Wanna lay flat? Might be more comfy?”

Harry only whined in response, shuffling weakly to press himself flat against the bed. His poor, rock hard cock was trapped against the mattress but Harry had other things on his mind. Louis was holding his cheeks apart, nipping at the puckered flesh around Harry’s hole before he licked a long, wet stripe all the way up.

“Oh, fuck,” Harry sobbed into his pillow. “Fuck.”

Harry should’ve known from the way Louis kissed his mouth that this experience would be life-altering, but  _ fuck, _ was it life-altering. Louis was making little sounds of pleasure as he started to circle Harry’s hole with the point of his tongue, withdrawing it before poking it right into the centre. Harry’s trapped cock twitched, strange noises coming from his throat that he wasn’t even conscious of making. He looked over his shoulder as best he could and caught a glimpse of Louis’ furrowed brow, head bobbing as his lips and teeth and tongue sent Harry to dizzying new heights of arousal that he didn’t think he’d ever felt. Louis looked up and they made eye contact. Harry thought it might’ve been the best moment of his life, so far.

Louis was working quickly, now. He was fucking his tongue relentlessly into Harry, gripping his palms into Harry’s cheeks even tighter and he seemed as desperate for release as Harry did. Harry started to lift his hips, pushing his arse back onto Louis’ face and grinding into the duvet in one movement. He clenched his eyes shut and he saw stars as he hurtled towards the edge, and when he felt Louis’ teeth just graze over his rim he started to come, still grinding into the bed as he spilled out onto the duvet below. Louis’ mouth became softer, gentler as Harry rode through his orgasm and his tense body fell slack against the bed and he stared at nothing, eyes glazed over as he panted to catch his breath.

Louis’ face was still between Harry’s arse cheeks, but he was panting too, and he gave Harry a quick kiss by his fluttering hole before pulling away. He crawled to lay down next to Harry, his face wet and shiny, covered in his own spit. He looked beautiful and indecent.

“You okay?” he whispered to Harry. 

Harry blinked, coming out of a trance and he realised that he had tears drying on his face and hair stuck to the sweat on his forehead. He inhaled deeply before sighing heavily in Louis’ face.

“Thank you.” Harry finally managed a weak smile. “That was worth it.”

“It was amazing.”

They stared at each other for a few more seconds before Harry frowned and reached between their bodies, cupping at Louis’ still clothed, very straining erection.

“Babe, I-”

“I’ll sort it, don’t worry. This was about you.”

“Wanna come on me?”

Just a few minutes later an exhausted Harry felt tingles of arousal as Louis spurted hot come onto his bum. His body was too tired to respond, and he fell asleep, covered in both of their come, Louis whispering and kissing him sweetly.

-

Harry didn’t think it was possible but he felt closer than ever to Louis. A week later, Harry still felt himself daydreaming, reminiscing. It had been everything he had dreamed of, everything he hoped Louis eating his arse would feel like. Louis had said he enjoyed himself, which was a huge bonus, obviously.

Harry had continued to be on time. He felt that it was a way of life, now, lateness being something that had been conditioned out of him. He no longer saw the ghost of disappointment cross Louis’ face as he did when he was late constantly. Instead, they’d just been grinning at each other knowingly ever since  _ Reward Night. _ Also known as the best night of Harry’s life. Harry was pondering upon when he could repay the favour.

“Harry!” 

It was a quiet Wednesday, just after lunchtime. Harry had exactly one table, who were the slowest eaters in the world. He looked over as Stephen approached him.

“Louis wants you in his office.”

“Mm, bet he does,” Harry replied airily. “Look out for table three for me. They’ll probably want their bill in, like, six hours’ time.”

“I hope he’s dumping you!” Stephen replied light-heartedly.

“I bet. You don’t know what you’re missing.”

“I think I do.” Stephen sighed, pouting exaggeratedly.

Harry giggled and shook his head as he walked away. There would always be Stephens who lusted after Louis, but at the end of the day, Harry was the one he went home with. Harry was the one who couldn’t stop thinking about Louis’ mouth on his arse.

Don’t get Harry wrong. His first reward was incredible, too. He could barely step foot into Louis’ office without his cock twitching, and as he knocked on the door, tiny pricks of arousal stirred in his groin.

“Come in.”

Louis’ face brightened when he saw Harry crack the door open. Louis nodded pointedly and Harry came fully inside, locking the door behind him.

“You, um… wanted to see me?”

Louis considered Harry. “Have a seat, love.”

Harry chewed on his bottom lip as he sat down. He felt a bit strange from the way Louis was looking at him. Harry went through the past couple of days at work in his mind, trying to place whether he’d done anything wrong.

“Do you know what today is?” Louis asked.

“Um…” Harry wrung his hands in his lap. “No.”

Louis broke out into a soft smile. “It’s exactly a month since you started getting to work on time.”

“Oh! Really?”

“Not a minute late for the past thirty days.” Louis raised his eyebrows and smiled even wider. “I’m really proud of you, Harry.”

“Thank you,” Harry replied sincerely. “I would never have thought I’d be able to do it.”

“You need to believe in yourself a bit more.” Louis smirked. “I suppose my tongue helped a bit though.”

Harry groaned. “Don’t get it into my head, Lou. I’ll be useless for the rest of the day.”

The grin on Louis’ face made something stir inside of Harry. He watched with interest as Louis pushed his chair away from the desk and stood up. He rounded the desk and towered over Harry with his arms folded. Louis propped his bum on the edge of the desk and smiled.

“You continued to be on time for the last week and a bit with no incentive. No reward at the end of it.”

“I think I’m changed for good,” Harry said with a grin.

Louis stood up again and held his hand out. Harry took it and let himself get pulled up to his feet, standing an inch away from Louis.

“I think...” Louis said quietly, taking Harry’s hands. “You deserve a reward, regardless.”

A rush of adrenaline shot through Harry and his heart started to pound. “Yeah?”

Louis nodded, dropping Harry’s hands and pushing his own under Harry’s apron. He started to undo his belt and Harry emitted a sort of choked moan. 

“Lou,” he croaked. “In the office? Again?”

“Mhm.” 

Before Harry could truly register what was happening, Louis was pushing his trousers and boxers down and Harry felt his half-hard cock against the rough material of his apron. He stared at Louis, wide eyed, waiting for his next move.

“Face the desk, babe,” Louis said quietly. Harry did as he was told and reached behind himself to untie his apron. “No. Leave it. Bend over.”

Harry looked over his shoulder at Louis, who betrayed a tiny smile as he nodded. Harry bent over, resting his forearms on Louis’ desk and gave a small shiver as he felt the air conditioning hit his exposed bum. Louis left him there, heading behind his desk to pull something out of the bottom drawer. Harry gasped slightly when he saw the little square foil packet.

“Condom?”

Louis looked up and Harry smirked at him secretly. Louis slammed the condom onto the desk next to Harry’s elbow, tossing a little bottle of lube in the air and catching it.

“I mean, we’re still at work, babe.” Louis raised an eyebrow. “Being messy just isn’t a good idea, now, is it?”

“I- I kind of got the impression you weren’t keen on doing stuff in here. You seemed a bit worried last time.” Harry shifted his weight a bit. Louis was making a show of drizzling lube and rubbing it between his fingers. Harry was hard purely from anticipation and he could feel the tip of his dick rubbing against his apron slightly and it was bordering on uncomfortable.

“You must be joking.” Louis gave a slap to Harry’s arse cheek with his un-lubed hand and walked behind Harry, out of sight. “But you know I shouldn’t. I would definitely be sacked.”

“But you’re gonna do it anyway. Right?”

“If I get lube on any of this paperwork…” Louis sighed and pressed a fingertip against Harry’s hole. Harry gasped, withdrawing slightly before pushing back onto Louis’ finger.

This wasn’t the time to be slow and sensual. Louis opened Harry up efficiently, and the sharp edges of Harry’s arousal stabbed him over and over as he writhed back onto Louis’ fingers. His curls bounced in front of his face like a curtain and he was starting to sweat. How he was going to manage going out onto the floor and finishing his shift after this, he had no idea.

He whined loudly as Louis withdrew his fingers, earning a brief slap to the hip to silence him. Louis quickly wiped his lube-slick fingers on Harry’s arse and Harry moaned quietly as he heard the sounds of Louis undoing his own belt and dropping his trousers. Harry looked over his shoulder, watching as Louis reached for the condom.

“Love you, Harry,” Louis murmured as he fumbled with the packet, freeing the condom and shakily rolling it down his shaft. Seeing Louis so affected was Harry’s favourite thing ever, and he watched as Louis took a deep breath. 

“Love you,” he replied as Louis pushed into him. Louis had been inside of him, like, a lot. But something about this situation made it feel deliciously new and exciting. It did to Louis, too, if the unusual groan he’d just let out was anything to go by.

“Now,” Louis said, starting to move slowly, slickly in and out of Harry. “We have to be quiet, babe. And I mean...  _ Quiet.” _

“I can.” Harry nodded quickly and hung his head. Louis started to pick up his pace and Harry’s tip started to nudge the front of Louis’ desk, material of his apron dulling the feeling somewhat. He was sensitive and he winced, trying to keep quiet. 

He could feel Louis’ every movement, could feel the way he was sliding in and out of him and he was startled when Louis lifted his leg, planting his foot on the desk. He started to pound into Harry, and the change of angle made him want to scream.

“Fuck, Lou. Jesus.” Harry growled as quietly as he could, teeth clenched. Louis was emitting quiet little whines with every thrust of his hips and dug his fingertips firmly into Harry’s skin. Harry knew he was close.

Harry started to rock back on every forward snap of Louis’ hips and they slammed together with a painfully pleasurable slap, Harry balling his fists to keep himself from becoming vocal.

“Lou…”

“Love you so much…” Louis whined. “Gonna come, babe.”

_ “Please,” _ Harry replied. 

Those long nights that he and Louis often shared, touching and licking and sucking and fucking until the sun came up were his favourite, but he absolutely  _ loved _ it when Louis got quick and dirty like this. It made Harry feel sexy.

“You’re…” Louis paused to let out a tense moan. He was definitely close. “So tight.”

“Love it when you fuck me,” Harry whined in reply and realised a bit too late that he’d maybe been a tad loud. Louis slapped him on the hip. “Sorry, I’m sorry. Come inside me.”

“Yeah.” Louis slammed into Harry twice more before he started to come, lips closed tight as he stifled an almighty moan. Harry could feel him pulsing inside of him and it was the best thing in the world. “God.”

Harry huffed out a breath, letting his muscles relax as Louis held the base of the condom in place and hurriedly pulled out. Before Harry could comprehend what was happening, Louis had grabbed his hips and pulled him away from the desk. He dropped to his knees and Harry found himself with Louis’ head under his apron, taking his cock into his mouth.

“Louis, Jesus!” Harry whined, placing a hand tightly over his mouth. 

He stroked over Louis’ head through the apron with his free hand, watching in awe as the round bump bobbed back and forth. Harry didn’t know how he was going to stay quiet when he came. Louis started to make soft, appreciative noises and Harry felt his cheeks colour with a slight blush, which was ridiculous. His hips suddenly bucked uncontrollably and the sound of Louis gagging slightly hurtled him speeding towards the edge.

“Babe, Louis, darling. I’m gonna come.”

Louis brought a hand up and started to gently massage Harry’s balls. His free hand squeezed at Harry’s hip and Harry stifled a moan, wide eyes looking around him in a weird sort of crazed desperation. His eyes fell on a framed photo of the entire staff holding an award the restaurant had received, which reminded him with a start where he was and before he could warn Louis, he was coming. Louis coughed in surprise but swallowed dutifully as he went, slowly pulling off of Harry when he was spent. Harry fell back against a wall, trembling and staring wide eyed at Louis who had stood to his feet and was wiping his mouth with his thumb and winking.

“God, I love you,” Harry breathed out, fluttering his eyes closed and trying to catch his breath. 

“Love you, too, darling.” Louis smiled softly and swatted at Harry’s arm. “Get off my wall. You’re gonna get an arse print on my wall. Or worse, lube.”

A grin broke across Harry’s face and stuck firmly. He felt on top of the world. Smug, satisfied, whole. He bent down to pull his trousers up, still grinning at Louis as he tucked his shirt in and fixed himself up.

“I’ve been thinking.” Harry walked over to the window and checked his hair in the reflection. He tousled it a bit and turned to Louis, who had sat down behind his desk. “You should move in with me. Like, properly.”

Louis smiled up at him with a shy, soft expression. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. You practically live with me anyway. I want to make it official.”

Louis tapped a pen on his desk, raising his eyebrows as he shuffled some papers. “Well, what about Liam? You can’t just move me in without asking him.”

“Well, clever clogs, I have asked him. He’s fine with it. I thought maybe we could split the rent. Not three ways, because we’re sharing a room. But I thought maybe we could work it out, maybe Liam pays 40% and we pay 30% each. That way Liam’s paying less than he is now and me and you are paying less than him since we’re sharing space, but it’s not a huge difference, you know?”

“Honestly, babe, you’re making my head hurt. Sounds like the two of you have it all sorted.”

Harry grinned stupidly. “Wonderful. The only thing you have to do is break it to Pete, or whatever his name is.”

“Who?” Louis frowned in confusion. “Are you talking about Phil?”

“Yeah, him.” Harry shrugged helplessly. “Anyway, so I also thought that once mine and Liam’s tenancy is up, me and you can get somewhere together. Somewhere that’s really ours?”

“Christ, you really have thought this through!” Louis giggled. “I need to give you more work to do if you’ve got all this time to daydream about our living situation.”

“Oh, shut up.” Harry looked at his watch. “You know, I really need to get back to work.”

“Alright. Off you go, Curly. If anyone asks, just tell them that you can’t really talk about it but you had to give a statement about someone’s questionable conduct.”

Harry cackled, shaking his head. “You’re a horrible boss.”

That night, when they got back to Harry’s, Harry finally gave Louis his kitchen blow job while Liam was asleep in his room. When they headed to bed, they sat up and excitedly discussed making space for Louis’ stuff and what kind of place they’d look for and pondering whether they’d be able to afford to go on holiday together next year.

“When we get our own place…” Louis murmured in Harry’s ear, reaching his tongue out to flick his earlobe. “I’ll eat your arse in every room.”

“Fuck. Yes, please.” Harry sighed. “You know, I reckon I could get you to actually pitch in with the chores.”

“Hm, not sure. Doesn’t sound very realistic.”

“All I need is a solid reward system.”

Louis giggled softly and Harry leaned into him. “Tell me more, babe.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, please [reblog the Tumblr post!](https://catfishau.tumblr.com/post/171861898361/dinosaursmate-the-incentive-by-dinosaursmate)


End file.
